Venus' Bud
'Venus' Bud is a plant connected to Venus. She uses them to listen and sense life presences, allowing her to observe most of Bugaria rather than be limited to Golden Hills summit. She can also use them to converse, channel her life magic or fight at a distance. They look like a flower that's slightly smaller than an average bug and has light pink petals. The team first encounters Venus' Buds during ritual battle with Aria, who summons one of them to support her when she's low on HP. They are later greeted by another one soon after entering Golden Hills. They have a short conversation with Venus, who shows disapproval in the team's (Vi's) greed. This conversation also gives the first hint to Leif's condition, whom Venus is incapable of sensing through her Buds. Another pair of Venus' Buds guards a Crank the team needs to progress, forcing them to fight the plants. Venus' Buds also appear as somewhat rare enemies in the upper part of Golden Hills. Finally, Venus summons one of her Buds during her trial. After completing Chapter 2, Venus will start using her Buds to assist the team, making them pop up throughout Bugaria. Any of these Buds can heal the party to full HP and TP for a small fee of 8 (5 if you complete "Team Snakemouth...") berries. The team can also use them to talk to Venus, getting some information on the surrounding area. Venus' Buds are dangerous enemies in combat. As long as they're on the ground, they'll regenerate 1 HP per turn, and have access to three different attacks. First: they'll fire a slow moving bit of pollen, hitting a single bug and putting them to sleep on a failed block. Second: they'll fire a pollen bit into the air, which will mark a team position with a 2 turn countdown. Once the countdown ends, the pollen bit will land on the bug occupying that position, dealing 2 damage and putting them to Sleep on a failed block. Third: the ground will shake, and 1 (2 on Hard Mode) spiky vines will thrust out of it and hit a single bug. The second vine deals 1 point of damage less. They can also heal any other wounded enemies. If hit while on the ground, they'll fly up into the air. They won't be able to regenerate or heal other enemies, but they get a dangerous attack - they'll fire 2-3 bits of pollen at a single bug very quickly. Each bit will deal damage and put the targeted bug to sleep on a failed block, making the following bits unblockable. They'll drop down if hit, and will eventually land on their own. Like all plants, they are weak to Leif's ice attacks and are easy to Freeze, but are immune to Sleep. Because of their dangerous attacks, healing abilities and somewhat high HP, you should Freeze them and deal with other enemies meanwhile. If it's unlikely you'll be able to take out the other quickly, you should focus on the Venus' Bud to stop it's healing. Spy Log Category:Enemies